


Rubbed the Right Way

by dudewheresmytea



Series: Kinktober 2018 Collection [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dudewheresmytea/pseuds/dudewheresmytea
Summary: Aranea and Crowe enjoy some time together. For kinktober day 16. Prompt used: Frottage.





	Rubbed the Right Way

“Mmm, baaaabe,” Crowe cooed at her girlfriend Aranea. She was bent over in front of her on the bed, propped upon her elbows and knees. Aranea’s head was gently pressed against her left hip as she lightly rubbed her pussy. Crowe was still donning her purple lace underwear, and the strokes felt frustratingly good over the thin fabric. She pushed herself into the touch.

Aranea smiled gently and kept going, her fingertip just barely grazing the slit in the center of Crowe’s vulva. She stroked the opening up and down, up and down. When she made contact with the uppermost area that housed her clitoris, Crowe moaned and bucked her hips hastily.

“Patienccce,” Aranea teased. Crowe responded with a whimper and a wiggle. Aranea snapped the band of her underwear against her upturned ass. The light sting enticed her even more.

“’nea, pleeease.”

Aranea continued to torment her with the slow strokes. She felt the fabric of Crowe’s panties begin to soak through. She eventually increased the speed of her caresses, and with it Crowe increased the frequency and volume of her vocalizations. Her panties soon became slick with her juices, making it so that Aranea barely had to put in any effort to keep her finger sliding along the now swelling cleft.

Crowe writhed and bucked her hips freely. “Mmmmm, fuck… I’m getting close.” Mouth slightly agape, her face had softened into an expression of utter bliss. Her hips fell into a rhythm that matched Aranea’s strokes. Her hardened clit throbbed and pulsed under the touches. A moment later she reached her highpoint of pleasure and climaxed onto Aranea’s hand, shouting fervently into the room. She collapsed onto the bed.

A few moments later she regarded her girlfriend with half-lidded eyes and a tender smile. “Now it’s my turn…”  


End file.
